Chi fa da se
by elysa85
Summary: Sequel di "Why and because". Quando lo vuoi dire, almeno fallo con classe.


**CHI FA DA SE…**

**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Note:** Sequel di Why and because. _Quando lo vuoi dire, almeno fallo con classe._  
**Genere:** Romantico  
**Avvertenze:** Yaoi, Lemon, OOC

Quando Harry mise piede nella Sala Grande, insieme a tutti i Grifoni dell'ultimo anno, si accorse subito che qualcosa non quadrava.

Il solito vociare mattutino era stato sostituito da un intenso brusio e gruppetti di ragazzi e ragazze si potevano notare qua e là sparsi per le tavolate, che lanciavano strane occhiate in giro. Passò in rassegna tutta la sala, stupendosi nel notare che anche i professori sembravano preda di quell'insolito chiacchiericcio.

Inarcando un sopracciglio si voltò verso i suoi compagni, ma questi sembravano non aver notato nulla. Beh, non che ci fosse da stupirsi, ragionò Harry. La sera precedente era stato dato l'_ennesimo_ festino, ormai giornaliero, per celebrare la schiacciante vittoria contro i Serpeverde, nella partita della settimana prima. Scosse la testa; quella mattina si era dovuto -di nuovo- sobbarcare il lavoro di svegliare i suoi compagni di dormitorio in quanto lui era l'unico rimasto _sano_ dalla notte brava. Ci erano voluti ben cinque secchi d'acqua (Ron necessitava di un doppio risveglio) per convincerli ad uscire dal letto; persino Neville, di solito così calmo, pacato e contenuto, si era avviato verso il bagno ciondolando sulle gambe malferme, rischiando di cadere per lo meno un paio di volte.

Scrollando le spalle divertito -notando come i suoi amici sembrassero più quattro zombie che dei ragazzi pronti per una nuova mattinata di studio- si voltò di nuovo verso la sala, dirigendosi con passo deciso verso il tavolo dei Grifoni. _Stranamente silenzioso, questa mattina_, pensò Harry guardandosi intorno. Un lampo biondo nel mare di tuniche nere lo fece sorridere; Draco era seduto al suo posto. Poi, il sorriso gli si gelò sulle labbra, ed Harry si blocco a metà di un passo.

Ora tutta la sala era silenziosa, in trepidante attesa di una mossa del Ragazzo-Sopravvissuto.

"Ouch…che diavolo Harry!" in quell'innaturale silenzio si levò forte, anche se impastata, la voce di Ron "Perché cavolo ti sei bloccato?"

Camminando con gli occhi praticamente chiusi, non si era accorto che l'amico si fosse fermato di colpo, finendo così per l'andargli a sbattere contro. Quando non ricevette risposta alzò a fatica lo sguardo verso l'altro Grifone. "Beh?!" chiese inarcando un sopracciglio, ottenendo solo di mostrare con più chiarezza i suoi occhi gonfi dal sonno e dall'alcol che avevano portato clandestinamente in dormitorio la notte scorsa. Accorgendosi che l'amico non sembrava intenzionato ad aprire bocca, rimanendo invece fermo a fissare dinnanzi a se, seguì il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi si spalancarono in modo quasi comico quando si accorse di cosa aveva attirato la così piena attenzione di Harry. O forse era meglio dire _chi_. Si strofinò energicamente gli occhi nella speranza che quello che aveva visto risultasse null'altro che un'allucinazione dovuta ai residui del Whisky Incendiario. Nessuna tale fortuna.

Cosa diavolo ci faceva Draco Malfoy _lì_ seduto? Riformuliamo; cosa ci faceva Draco Furetto Malfoy seduto alla tavola dei Grifondoro?? Cioè, lo immaginava, ma insomma!! Potevano lasciargli un minimo di tempo per rielaborare la cosa!

_--Flashback--_

"CHE COSA!?"

"SHHHH!! Che ti urli?!"

Il grido stridulo si era probabilmente sentito fino al castello, ma all'urlatore folle sembrava non interessare granché.

"C-come…COME 'CHE TI URLI', MA HAI IDEA DI QUELLO CHE MI HAI APPENA DETTO? E IO DOVREI STERMENE QUI TRANQUI…mhmmm"

L'_urlatore_ venne prontamente messo a tacere dalla mano del migliore amico che con forza aveva preso a trascinarlo verso gli spogliatoi di Quiddich, seguiti a breve da una figura sghignazzante.

Non appena entrati la figura si premurò di schermare la stanza con un incantesimo insonorizzante e di bloccare porte e finestre. _Non si sa mai_, pensò.

"Ron, ti prego…" tentò invano Harry Potter, il proprietario della mano 'zittente'.

"TI PREGO UN CORNO, HARRY. ADESSO MI SPIEGHI CHE CAZZO CI DOVREI FARE IO CON QUESTA INFORMAZIONE SE NON, A SCELTA, GETTARMI DAL TORRIONE PIU' ALTO DEL CASTELLO O GETTARE _TE_, CARO IL MIO _MIGLIORE AMICO_!?"

La figura che li seguiva si irrigidì visibilmente a quest'ultima frase, e la mano che impugnava la bacchetta scattò, pronta in qualsiasi caso a dare una mano in caso di problemi. _Dare un mano_, ceeerto.

"Draco ti prego, non ti mettere in mezzo, è una questione che dobbiamo risolvere tra noi. E anche tu, Ron, abbassa la bacchetta, siamo qui SOLO per parlare".

La voce calma di Harry lo tranquillizzò un poco e Draco lasciò scivolare il braccio di nuovo sul fianco, ma senza comunque lasciare la bacchetta. Sempre per la questione della precauzione. Certo che era sconcertante il modo in cui il suo ragazzo sapeva _sempre_ cosa stava facendo, anche quando gli dava le spalle. Alcune volte era addirittura fastidioso.

Per la stanza volarono un paio di sguardi incandescenti mentre anche il rosso ritirava il braccio, rimanendo comunque rigido e all'erta.

Harry sospirò, domandandosi per l'ennesima volta perché non avesse voluto anche Hermione al suo fianco, come figura rassicurante e, nelle vesti di ragazza di Ron, calmante mentre spiegava all'amico la situazione. Comunque aveva avuto ragione a voler parlare prima ed _in privato_ con il sesto rappresentante della famiglia Weasley, o la scenata di adesso si sarebbe trasformata in un pubblico imbarazzo per entrambi (dato il poco controllo del rosso che sarebbe esploso immediatamente, proprio come era successo prima).

Passandosi una mano sul viso, il moro Grifone si preparò mentalmente ai successivi momenti, quelli in cui avrebbe dovuto far capire al suo testardo amico quanto quello che stava succedendo fosse per lui solo bello e soprattutto _giusto_.

"Ron, ascolta soltanto, ti prego" la sua voce appariva sicura, ma dentro di se Harry si sentiva tremare. Non che avesse problemi con quello che stava per dire, ma il punto era che temeva la reazione di Ron. Anzi, nemmeno quello…temeva di perdere un amico. E Dio solo sapeva quanto avesse bisogno dei suoi amici.

Prendendo un bel respiro si sforzò ad incontrare gli occhi blu dell'altro Grifondoro, nonostante il timore di leggervi disgusto e _tradimento_.

"Io e Draco" iniziò, evitando di commentare la faccia schifata del ragazzo al sentirlo pronunciare il nome della Serpe "stiamo insieme da più di un anno. Ci amiamo" disse con forza continuando a guardare Ron fisso negli occhi ed attendendo una sua mossa.

"Io proprio non ti capisco Harry" commentò il rosso fissando con sguardo incandescente l'altro giovane "Si è sempre comportato da stronzo in questi anni, con me, con Herm, con TE" rimarcò "si divertiva a _sfotterci_ come se fosse nato solo per fare quello, godeva nel vederci soffrire e litigare e non ha mai esitato a combinare casini per incastrarci. Anche se non gli è mai riuscito bene" aggiunse ghignando nella sua direzione. Tornò con lo sguardo al suo migliore amico e continuò "Davvero non capisco" scosse la testa per accentuare il pensiero "come puoi lasciarti abbindolare così da due paroline di…_Malfoy_" terminò schifato.

Harry vide il suo biondo amore stringere con forza la bacchetta e lo sentì ringhiare leggermente. Si spostò impercettibilmente di lato, abbastanza da bloccare la visuale al suo ragazzo; né Ron né Draco erano mai stati ragazzi che andavano per il sottile e preferiva evitare qualsiasi spiacevole inconveniente.

"_Draco_" sottolineò con forza il nome "non mi ha abbindolato" sospirò "Mi sono innamorato di lui. E non c'è nulla che tu possa dire o fare che mi faccia cambiare idea"

"Meriti decisamente di meglio che non un bastardo figlio di Mangiamorte come lui, o non ti ricordi chi è suo padre" gridò ancora Ron "Possibile che tu non capisca, cazzo. Ti sta solo pigliando per il culo!" sbraitò.

"Weasley, faresti meglio a chiudere quella boccaccia." Il tono sibilante del Serpeverde li raggiunse, freddo come il ghiaccio "Non me ne frega nulla del fatto che tu mi abbia poco carinamente definito 'Bastardo figlio di Mangiamorte', a voler ben vedere non è nemmeno sbagliato. Ma non permetterti mai più di insinuare che io non ami Harry, questo non te lo permetto"

Se uno sguardo potesse incenerire, in quell'esatto momento un certo rosso si sarebbe ritrovato steso a terra fulminato.

"Draco per piacere" sospirò Harry senza voltarsi "E davvero Ron, non c'è bisogno che tu mi ribadisca di chi è figlio" aggiunse rigido, i pugni stretti "Ma io non mi sono innamorato della sua famiglia, solo di lui. E ti assicuro che c'è molto di più di quello che tu ti ostini a vedere. Non c'è solo il _Malfoy_ crudele, vendicativo e stronzo. Sotto questi strati esiste anche il Draco gentile e dolce, che mi ama…si Ron, mi ama" continuò sicuro "E tu…dovresti solo fidarti di me" concluse in un sussurro abbassando il capo.

Il rosso Grifondoro accusò il colpo. L'ultima, e unica, volta che non si era fidato di lui era stato durante il loro quarto anno, al Torneo Tre Maghi, quando credeva che per la fama e la gloria il moro avesse in qualche modo truccato i "giochi" per diventare campione di Hogwarts. Da quel momento si era ripromesso che si sarebbe sempre fidato di lui, nonostante la sua leggendaria sconsideratezza.

"Solo che io non credo in lui" commentò soltanto sentendo scivolare via gran parte della sua arrabbiatura.

"Ma tu devi solo credere in me" rispose Harry "Al resto posso pensarci io"

"D'accordo Harry, mi fido" sospirò Ron "solo…adesso ho solo bisogno di digerirlo" e se ne andò a grandi passi, appoggiando brevemente una mano sulla spalla di Harry, evitando comunque lo sguardo del biondo.

_--Fine Flashback--_

Con un sospiro rassegnato, il rosso guardò al suo migliore amico, cercando di trasformare la sua espressione addormentata in uno occhiata indignata. Senza minimamente riuscirci. Non che sarebbe servito a molto, il suddetto migliore amico era totalmente preso da altro; e se lo guardava bene poteva notare che si stava facendo violenza per non sorridere come un ebete. Alzò gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo dandogli una leggera gomitata al fianco.

"Muoviti" gli disse scuotendo la testa e cacciandolo avanti "Non so per quanto potrà rimanere _lì_ illeso".

Harry si guardò alle spalle e notò che i suoi compagni d'anno forse, ma solo _forse_, non erano propriamente felici di vedere Malfoy seduto comodamente al loro tavolo.

Sorridendo al suo migliore amico, Harry si voltò raggiante verso un Draco Malfoy che, man mano che il suo ragazzo si avvicinava, allargava il sorriso al suo indirizzo, lasciando perplesse non poche persone.

Quando finalmente si trovò a circa 50 centimetri dal suo ragazzo, si abbassò velocemente sul suo viso scoccandogli un casto bacio sulle labbra, che tale non rimase in quanto il biondo Serpeverde prese ad accarezzare sensualmente la sua bocca con la lingua maliziosa, chiedendo il permesso di entrare. Permesso che non tardò ad arrivare.

Harry sentiva intorno a se i bisbigli riprendere volume dopo un primo momento di sbigottimento generale, e lui sapeva di doversi staccare dalle dolci labbra di Draco prima che quel bacio degenerasse. Con enorme sforzo riuscì ad allontanarsi quel tanto che bastava da poter fissare il suo ragazzo negli occhi e leggervi una sorta di perverso divertimento, la bocca atteggiata in un sorriso malizioso, ed era sicuro che la stessa espressione fosse perfettamente rispecchiata sul suo viso.

Sarebbe rimasto per ore a rimirarlo. Un sonoro schiarirsi di gola gli ricordò troppo presto che non era possibile. Voltandosi incontrò lo sguardo amico di Hermione che con un sorriso ed un sopracciglio inarcato lo invitava ad accomodarsi di fianco al suo ragazzo; subito accanto a lei si era seduto Ron, gli occhi che fuggivano ovunque pur di non posarsi sulla coppia che si trovava davanti.

Potter ghignò ancora più apertamente ai suoi due migliori amici, scoccando un paio di occhiate in giro per la sala mentre si accomodava.

"Esibizionista" lo rimproverò bonariamente Draco, prima di scoccargli un bacio sulla nuca "Dormito bene tesoro?" domandò poi a voce più alta.

"Divinamente, grazie" rispose Harry sorridente, strizzando l'occhio al biondino.

Il quartetto iniziò a servirsi come se non fosse accaduto nulla, senza ascoltare minimamente i borbottii confusi di studenti e professori che ancora stentavano a credere a quello che avevano visto. Hermione e Draco chiacchieravano quasi amichevolmente delle lezioni che sarebbero seguite, il moro Grifondoro si dedicava alla colazione, controllando ogni tanto la situazione agli altri tavoli -dove nessuno pareva più essere interessato alle deliziose portate- e Ron faceva finta di nulla tenendo la testa praticamente nel piatto per evitare di dover, anche solo per sbaglio, incrociare gli occhi con quelli di Malfoy.

Ok, forse non poteva fare più nulla per far rinsavire Harry da questa pazzia, ma non era come se tutto d'un tratto avesse cancellato quei sei anni e mezzo di prese in giro, insulti e sfide. Chiaro, per il quieto vivere suo e del suo migliore amico si sarebbe astenuto il più possibile dal fare commenti, ma di sicuro non potevano pretendere che diventasse amicone di quel furetto nell'arco di una nottata, no?

Harry sembrò rendersi conto dello stato d'animo del rosso, e mentalmente lo ringraziava con tutto il cuore per non essere sbottato come al suo solito ed aver invece iniziato a _cercare di sopportare _Draco. Sapeva bene quanto doveva costargli.

Il chiacchiericcio nella sala non accennava a smettere, ma quantomeno si era ridotto ad un brusio di sottofondo e la maggior parte degli studenti avevano anche ripreso a piluccare qualcosa. Quand'ebbe terminato la sua colazione, il moro Grifondoro appoggiò i gomiti alla tavolata e si mise comodo ad ammirare il suo ragazzo che finiva di mangiare, il mento sulle mani.

Draco si voltò verso di lui inarcando elegantemente un sopracciglio biondissimo. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese sorridendo.

Potter negò con la testa "Tu resta pure lì a finire, io sto qui…e ti guardo" e gli soffiò un bacio strizzandogli l'occhio.

Il Serpeverde ridacchiò, e avvicinandosi di più al moro lo cinse con un braccio muscoloso sino a stringerlo di più a se e rilasciando nuovamente un casto bacio su quel groviglio di fini fili neri che il moro si ritrovava per capelli, prima ti tornare alla propria colazione. Harry non si fece attendere e si accoccolò di più contro di lui, appoggiando la testa sul suo torace, in una posizione che gli ricordava molto quella in cui si era ritrovato non più tardi del pomeriggio precedente.

E come dimenticarlo…

_--Flashback--_

Quando la porta si fu chiusa alle spalle dell'amico, Harry si sentì cingere da dietro e lui si lasciò andare alla sensazione familiare delle braccia del suo ragazzo che lo stringevano contro il suo petto.

"Grazie" riuscì solo a bisbigliare, prendendo una mano diafana e baciandola gentilmente

"Sono io che devo ringraziare te, Harry." Rispose Draco "Per tutto l'amore che mi hai dimostrato e che continui a dimostrarmi. Grazie per avermi aspettato e per non aver insistito quando non volevo ancora far sapere di noi. E mi dispiace…"

La frase venne interrotta da due labbra morbide che si poggiarono delicatamente sulle sue, mentre Harry lo abbracciava di rimando.

"Non hai nulla di cui scusarti" sussurrò il Grifondoro quando si staccarono "Non te la sentivi ed io non volevo che per te fosse un peso, ma solo…" anche questa frase venne però bloccata da una bocca vorace.

"Non è stato né sarà mai un peso, ricordalo bene" mormorò Draco sulle labbra gonfie del suo ragazzo "Ed io sono stato solo uno stupido a ritardare la cosa. Ma mi farò perdonare." disse ghignando maliziosamente, "Ti amo" terminò prima di ritornare a baciarlo.

"Anche io ti amo, stupido Serpeverde" rispose Harry sorridendo "E non vedo l'ora di _sentire_ le tue scuse" concluse con un guizzo provocatorio nelle belle iridi verdi.

"Non mi tentare, tesoro, non avrei proprio la forza di resistere in questo momento" il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo malizioso da sotto le ciglia scure "Harry, ti prego…"

"E chi ti ha detto che devi resistere…" commentò quest'ultimo facendo scivolare le mani sul sedere della Serpe.

Con un ringhio, il biondo spinse il ragazzo contro il muro dello spogliatoio, avventandosi immediatamente sulla gola scoperta.

Harry non si fece attendere, e mentre esponeva ancora di più il collo una mano si chiudeva sull'eccitazione ancora coperta del suo compagno, iniziando a massaggiarla insistentemente.

"Fermo!" sibilò Draco, interrompendosi e fissandolo negli occhi.

"Fermami" rispose vizioso Harry, continuando il proprio lavoro.

Con uno sguardo incandescente il Serpeverde gli bloccò il polso e lo portò di fianco alla testa, insieme all'altro. "Incarceramus" bisbigliò, sorridendo maligno allo sguardo di puro stupore del suo ragazzo, "Non dovevi provocarmi _così_, ti avevo avvisato" gli soffiò sulle labbra, mentre le braccia del moro venivano bloccate al muro da catene invisibili.

Draco sorrise licenzioso iniziando a sbottonare la tunica e poi la camicia del Grifondoro che lo fissava bramoso. Seguì il bordo della cravatta rosso-oro prima di slacciarla, farla scivolare lentamente dal collo da cigno di Harry ed appoggiarla con cura sulla panchina lì affianco. _Potrebbe anche tornare utile_, si disse.

Con le palme aperte ora poteva spostare senza intralcio i lati della camicia che rimase aperta e bloccata sulle sue spalle. La sua lingua seguiva l'itinerario già segnato dalle mani, ridisegnando i muscoli scolpiti del torace che si alzava ed abbassava più velocemente, mentre con le dita iniziava a slacciare i jeans del moretto.

I gemiti che Harry emetteva non facevano nulla per distrarlo dalla sua pressante eccitazione che da un po' premeva fastidiosamente nei suoi calzoni, e chiaramente nemmeno i movimenti del suo bacino che immancabilmente portavano le due erezioni ancora coperte a scontrarsi.

"Non ti muovere!" ringhiò ormai allo stremo, tenendolo bloccato con una mano mentre l'altra si occupava di far scivolare i jeans verso il basso e lasciarli cadere in una pozza ai piedi del ragazzo.

Ad ogni sfioramento Harry si agitava contro le catene che lo bloccavano, nel vano tentativo di liberarsi. "Draco…" ringhiò frustrato

"Shhh, pazienta amore" rispose questi, mentre faceva finalmente scivolare l'ultimo indumento che celava il bel corpo del suo ragazzo.

Harry si mosse ancora di più, sentendo le mani viziose del biondo accarezzarlo _oh così vicino_ alla sua eccitazione, mentre cercava di spingersi contro ed avere di più, molto di più.

"Resta immobile ti ho detto" brontolò Draco "Non vorrai che ti blocchi anche il busto, vero?!" sorrise maligno, fissandolo nelle iridi verdi speranza. Adorava fissare quegli occhi, specialmente in momenti come questo, in cui il verde quasi spariva sostituito dal nero delle pupille dilatate dal piacere; piacere che ben presto avrebbe ricevuto.

Il Grifone rimase immobile, seppur il tremolio dei muscoli delle gambe tradisse la sua voglia di muoversi. Draco sorrise; inginocchiandosi lentamente non si lesinò nel toccare quanta più pellepossibile, evitando accuratamente di accarezzare _quella parte_ che più richiedeva il suo intervento.

Il cuore batteva ad un ritmo forsennato, ed Harry era sicuro di dove fosse diretta la maggior parte del sangue che veniva pompato.

Continuando a guardarlo negli occhi Draco si abbassò sulla sua erezione gocciolante e assaggiò il liquido che ne imbiancava la punta. Harry ringhiò nuovamente, un misto tra un grido di liberazione ed uno sbuffo di impazienza; alzò la testa al soffitto sperando che il non vedere quello che il suo ragazzo gli stava facendo potesse servire a rilassarlo e forse anche a resistere un po' di più, sapeva di essere quasi al limite.

"Guardami Harry" la voce di Draco arrivò alle sue orecchie un po' distorta. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo mentre cercava di concentrarsi sul NON venire in quell'esatto momento. "Voglio vederti mentre ti faccio questo" continuò il biondo "Voglio vedere quell'espressione lussuriosa che ti si dipinge sul viso nel momento in cui vieni. Voglio _sapere_ di essere io il solo a procurartela".

Harry ansimò pesantemente, e _gridò_, mentre guardava il suo ragazzo chinarsi su di lui e prenderlo completamente in bocca.

Draco leccava e mordeva e succhiava come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita e teneva incatenato il suo sguardo come se potesse leggervi tutti i segreti del mondo. Quando un dito fece breccia nella sua entrata più segreta Harry _dovette_ chiudere gli occhi. Li spalancò di nuovo quando il biondino si fermò; gemette un "Ti prego" mentre continuava a guardarlo, mentre si sforzava di tenere gli occhi puntati nei suoi. Oddio, gli stava praticamente _scopando_ anche la mente!

Draco riprese a muoversi; Harry era frastornato da tutte quelle sensazioni e sapeva, _sentiva_, che non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

"D-draco, io sto per…" bisbigliò infatti pochi minuti dopo "Dio, non ce la faccio!" gridò fissandolo. Quello sguardo ceruleo sembrava volergli dire "Lasciati andare Harry, vieni, vieni per me" e lui non si fece attendere. Con un grido roco si lasciò sopraffare dal piacere che il suo ragazzo gli aveva abilmente procurato, tenendo gli occhi chiusi in quelli del compagno. Le gambe cedettero ed Harry si ritrovò praticamente appeso al muro per le braccia, non ci fossero state quelle catene invisibili sarebbe sicuramente ruzzolato a terra.

"Bellissimo…" soffiò Draco contro il suo stomaco, dopo averlo accuratamente ripulito e tentando lui stesso di recuperare il respiro perduto "Lo sapevo, ma…Dio, stupendo"

Rialzandosi velocemente lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò con passione, lasciandogli assaggiare se stesso sulle sue labbra. Il bacio portò via quel poco di fiato che era rimasto loro, e a breve dovettero staccarsi; con la fronte appoggiata a quella del suo ragazzo, Harry diede l'ennesimo strattone alle catene che lo imprigionavano.

"Finite Incantatem" mormorò il biondo ed Harry sentì le braccia precipitare verso il basso. Si tolse velocemente dalle braccia camicia e tunica scolastica ancora infilate per metà, sfilò scarpe e calze e calciò via calzoni e boxer, fino ad allora aggrovigliati intorno alle belle gambe. Con foga levò i vestiti al suo stupendo ragazzo buttandoli alla rinfusa per la stanza. Entrambi finalmente liberi, strinse con forza le mani sul sedere sodo del compagno, spingendoselo contro e sentendo il proprio membro sussultare nuovamente al contatto con la durezza gocciolante del Serpeverde.

"Harry…" miagolò questi.

"Prendimi" rispose nel suo orecchio, leccando il padiglione e mordendone subito dopo il lobo. Lo sentì tremare ed ansimò quando una mano ben curata si chiuse sul proprio pene quasi eretto, stimolandolo "Fammi tuo" boccheggiò.

Draco cercò di nuovo la sua bocca con prepotenza, affondando la lingua tra quelle labbra rosse, mordendole e leccandole con piacere, senza smettere di toccarlo in mezzo alle gambe, il suo membro, i testicoli e ancora la sua apertura, violandola nuovamente con un dito.

Sentì il fiato bloccarglisi in gola quando anche Harry prese ad accarezzarlo, ed aumentò i movimenti all'interno del suo corpo, riuscendo a strappargli qualche singhiozzo.

"Ora!" ringhiò il Grifone

"M-ma non sei preparato…" ansimò Draco

"No subito!" gridò "Adesso, in questo momento. _Dentro_!"

E come poteva rifiutare una simile richiesta.

"Oddio!" sibilarono entrambi alla sensazione di calore che si sviluppò immediatamente nel basso ventre.

Draco rimase fermo per lasciare che l'altro ragazzo si abituasse alla sensazione estranea di averlo in se. Era la prima volta che Harry era passivo, lo sapeva bene e, di sicuro, stava soffrendo. Alzando gli occhi sul viso del ragazzo si ghiacciò. _Maledizione!_, forse si era lasciato trascinare un po' troppo dal momento! Una goccia di sangue scivolava sul mento del moro a causa del morso al labbro inferiore che il ragazzo si era auto-inflitto per evitare di gridare.

"H-harry, sta…stai bene?" domandò affannato cercando il suo sguardo ed asciugando il sangue con un bacio. Non ricevendo risposta iniziò a preoccuparsi e cercò di sfilarsi dal suo corpo.

"No…" la parola era uscita con voce fievole, ma comunque sicura. Alzando di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui incontrò finalmente quegli occhi magnetici che tanto amava.

"No" ripeté questa volta con voce più forte "Resta" bisbigliò sulla sua bocca, pretendendo ed ottenendo l'ennesimo bacio a labbra aperte. Sollevò una gamba intorno alla sua schiena chiudendo le braccia intorno al suo collo; quando capì, Draco posò le mani sui suoi glutei e con uno scatto lo sollevò contro la parete, trattenendolo col suo corpo e costringendolo ad incrociare anche l'altra gamba sul suo dorso, spostando tutto il peso su di se. Quella posizione non era propriamente semplice data la corporatura quasi identica dei due ragazzi, ma a Draco non importava; era come avere _completamente_ il potere su quel magnifico corpo che gli si offriva.

"Continua" soffiò Harry nel suo orecchio, stringendo le gambe attorno al suo corpo per permettergli di fondersi ancora di più in lui "Continua" ripeté.

Iniziarono a muoversi insieme, con il Serpeverde che spingeva dolcemente in quel corpo caldo ed il Grifone che rispondeva stringendosi di più a lui ed attirandolo a se.

I gemiti e le grida, i baci e le incitazioni si riversavano in quella stanza come una coperta d'amore impenetrabile. Nessuno dei due si tratteneva, continuando a dirsi quanto si amavano e quanto si desideravano a vicenda, sussurrando l'uno il nome dell'altro come se quello potesse legarli ancora di più.

"DIO!!" gridò Harry spalancando gli occhi e fissando le belle iridi in quelle del suo ragazzo quando questi riuscì a colpire quel punto nel suo corpo che gli regalò una scarica di brividi giù per tutta la spina dorsale. Draco sorrise malizioso e continuò a spingere più in profondità in quel corpo caldo, riuscendo ogni volta a portarlo un po' più verso il limite.

"Di più, oddio Draco! Di più…an-ancora…" ormai Harry non si risparmiava ed incitava il compagno con parole e movimenti, continuando a baciarlo nonostante la difficoltà nel respirare.

Con un'ultima poderosa spinta il moro venne per la seconda volta, gridando il nome del suo amore e stringendo involontariamente i muscoli della sua apertura, trascinandolo con se nell'oblio.

Quando si riprese, Harry si ritrovò sdraiato per terra, accoccolato a Draco che lo accarezzava dolcemente sulla testa. Facendo le fusa come un gattino si strinse di più a lui, sorridendo felice.

"Posso supporre che ti sia piaciuto?" la voce ironica del suo ragazzo lo riportò alla realtà e lui rispose con un bacio sul petto, proprio vicino al cuore ormai calmo.

"Ti amo" si dissero nello stesso istante, guardandosi direttamente negli occhi e sorridendosi.

_--Fine Flashback--_

Ed ora lo stavano veramente mostrando a tutti quanti, stavano esibendo il loro affetto reciproco come una normale coppia. _Come una normale coppia di ex-nemici che lascia a bocca aperta l'intera Sala Grande_, ridacchiò mentalmente Harry.

Accorgendosi che il suo ragazzo aveva ormai finito di mangiare, Harry lo prese per mano baciandola leggermente sul dorso. "Che ne dici di avviarci?" chiese ad alta voce, senza accennare a liberarsi dall'abbraccio in cui erano stretti.

"Mai stato più d'accordo, AMORE" rispose Draco, guardandosi in giro per fulminare chiunque non sembrasse ancora convinto del suo vero sentimento verso Harry. O chiunque guardasse anche soltanto in modo un po' _particolare_ il SUO ragazzo, a scelta.

Quand'ebbero lasciato la Sala Grande il Grifondoro spinse rapidamente il compagno contro il muro. "Sei stato un maledetto bastardo" sussurrò sorridendo "potevi avvisarmi delle tue intenzioni. Ron ci è quasi rimasto secco!"

In risposta ebbe solo un arricciare di labbra "Come se mi interessassero particolarmente le reazioni di Weasley" borbottò "E poi, quando vuoi dire una cosa, almeno fallo con classe" ghignò il biondo.

"In fin dei conti, come ben saprai, chi fa da se…" continuò scaltro

"Fa per me!" terminò Harry, prima di coprire le belle labbra del suo ragazzo semiaperte dallo stupore e baciarlo appassionatamente.


End file.
